One Second Chance
by Tulsa-Winds
Summary: Wade's past is filled with bad choices. Can he rekindle the love he had with his one true love and is it too late to be a father to his son? Wade/OC


One Second Chance

"Street fighting, grand theft, drug possession and one parole violation… I'm sorry Mr. Barrett but your criminal past is too great, we don't have a position for you." The woman behind the desk looked up from her glasses and Wade felt like he would crumble, and he choked up but he kept his composure as he spoke softly. "Please Miss look again I'm certified to drive trucks and I've been clean for 10 years, I have an 11 year old son and I need to see him, his mama took him from me. I have to prove I've changed." She just shook her head and closed his files "Thank you Mr. Barrett but we cannot take you on as a new employee." He gathered his papers and walked back to his truck and he drove to his little trailed out in the middle of nowhere, his only line to the outside world was a phone and when he sat his papers down and loosened his tie he saw the answering machine light blinking. He pressed the play back button and sat down in his chair "Yes hello I'm Harold Griffin attorney to Mrs. Regina Smith and I'm trying to contact a Mr. Wade Barrett. A new court date has been set for Monday August 13th at 10:30 in the morning, it pertains to the parental rights of Jacob and your parole officer must have an up to date drug test and behavioral analysis on you, thank you." Wade sighed and picked the phone up.

For the first time in months Regina picked up and Wade choked up "Regina please I don't have money for court but I can prove I'm clean just please don't take Jacob from me." Regina sighed "Wade he needs stability, not an absentee father and I'm petitioning the courts for full rights this time… He has me Wade, the only parent he's known for 11 years." Wade coughed on the phone "Regina I know I've done wrong and I know I've messed everything up but just please call my parole officer, talk to him he will tell you I've been doing fantastic and I've been going to counseling and I have a room for him and there's a good sports center here… he and I can go there and spend father son time." Regina sighed again "What about a job Wade? Got one of those? Because that's what it takes to provide for our son, put food in his belly and clothes on his back… The medicine he needs to survive Wade you need a job, I have 2 and I barely make it by. Being a parent is more than just having a room for him. I'll see you in court Wade. Don't call me again" She hung up before Wade could reply and he dropped the phone. Wade's heart broke at her words and he got down on his knees "God please! I've made my mistakes I know I was young I was stupid please God help me… help me." Wade had tears streaming down his face and he couldn't sleep at all that night, what was he going to do without his son?

The weeks came and went and he got all his paperwork ready for court that morning but it was 7:30 so he wanted to go back to that woman who denied him and prove to her he was clean and try to get that job. He waited and waited and he finally got to see her "Miss please, I have all my up to date papers and information I need to have this job. Just give me one chance and I promise I can work hard." She sighed and nodded "Alright Mr. Barrett we will give you one chance." They shook hands and Wade could have screamed with joy, he made it to court and they sat as the judge read everything and he began to speak. "Pertaining to the custody of Jacob Barrett I am a awarding primary custody to the mother with every other weekend and summers to the father along with every other Christmas, Thanksgiving and New Year." Wade was trying so hard to contain his joy because Christmas was coming up and the judge awarded this one to him. A few hours later after Wade was home he heard a knock and as he answered it he began to cry because there was his parole officer with Regina and his son waiting arms open wide to hug his dad. "I love you daddy" Jacob whispered and Wade picked him up and hugged him. "I love you buddy, I love you."


End file.
